


Never Going to Change

by orphan_account



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Double Trouble decides to see their cash kitten again after prime falls, They've fallen on hard times once order was restored. They deliver a speech to her about how she will never change and is every bit the monster she was in the HordeAdora walks in to hear this
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 74





	Never Going to Change

**Author's Note:**

> This post is a bit of a trainwreck but i think people can make up their own minds about it

Catra looks up at a newly constructed mural of Queen Angella, guilt filling her as she sees what she took from Glimmer

' I'm sorry, for everything ' she whispered as she pushed down her tears

She dried the remaining ones off when she heard footsteps coming her way

_'Hey Catra'_ Adora said, it sounded less like the Adora she knew and more like herself when she was Adora's enemy (It hurt to think about it)

' Looking at the new mural? ' Adora questioned, ' She was a great Queen, one of the best in Bright Moon's history' Adora's eyes seemed full of admiration as she spoke, Catra felt a pang of guilt as she saw it

At any other time she would've asked if Adora was okay but right now, the guilt had too much weight on her.

'it's too bad we lost her that day, someone as great as her didn't deserve it' Catra looked down 'But sometimes, no matter how much you beg and plead, the people who claim they loved you won't listen to a word you say' Catra was shocked

_Adora would never say that..._

But it was the truth. Maybe she remembered it and felt spiteful, or maybe she had finally just given up on her, Catra didn't care. She usually shoved her past aside, hoping it would just disappear but now the one person who tried to help her let it go had turned on her ' _It's my fault after all ,'_ she thought.

Tears brimmed Catra's eyes as she remembered how Adora looked at her then. Throughout their fights, Adora never maintained a look of true anger, there was always some love left for Catra, but then, when the portal was destroyed her eyes were cold, merciless, it was the one time Catra felt she had gone too far even though it was a war. Catra forgot their relationship as Adora continued to talk, she just wanted to take the pain, it was the only thing that would satisfy her guilt

' Some people make small mistakes and learn' Adora said unmercifully.

' Some people get multiple chances to fix themselves, and they do' Her eyes turning more green then blue

' But some make such large mistakes with multiple chances, even when the one person who has always loved them begs them not to' 

Catra was well aware that it wasn't Adora now, but she took it as Adora anyway, it brought more pain

She turned into glimmer next, 'You made me inherit the throne at 17, you killed people i loved and tried to destroy my home' She was sad

she became bow ' You hurt everyone i ever cared about ' He was angry, she had never seen him angry

he became Scorpia ' You weren't a good friend ' It wasn't much but it spoke volumes

She became Entrapta ' You wanted me to die on beast island, even after i saved you from going there' She'd never seen Entrapta be disappointed like that before

It became every princess, it became members of the Horde, It turned into Shadow Weaver, and then, Horde Prime

He laughed maniacally at her, ' When i crush Etheria, I'll crush the ones foolish enough to care for you first'

It became Adora again, she looked much more evil this time

' You'll never change, will you? ' Catra was in the corner of the room now, staring up at her from the floor, her eyes were wide as her tears flowed freely

' You'll always be a monster, a murderer, and a horrible friend. I don't know how anyone can love someone like you '

Catra was breathing heavily, it was a panic attack. Double Trouble laughed out loud, Ever since they fell on hard times they'd been waiting to deliver a scene like that, and getting under the skin of the most complex character they had seen would satisfy them

They delivered the final blow as Adora ' You're a monster, Catra, and you can never change '

And that was when the real Adora walked in, seeing Catra having a Horrible panic attack and Double Trouble laughing at her pain.

In that moment, after the small bit she heard , and the scene in front of her, she saw red. Within a second she was next to the fake Adora, punching her in the temple with one fist, knocking her clean out. The next second she was kneeling beside Catra, but catra didn't let her get close, she kept flinching. Glimmer and Bow walked in to see what the commotion was. Adora told them to get a blanket and trap Double Trouble, she was still by Catra's side

Glimmer teleported and gave her a blanket within seconds, she then worked on trying Double Trouble up with Bow as Adora handled Catra

She draped the blanket around her before saying, ' You're not a Monster ! '

Catra flinched less with the blanket on, the lack of physical contact helping her cope, Adora was able to wrap her arms around her. ' Look, i don't know what they told you but you aren't a monster! You never will be to me, you're Catra, you're a good person, you're my best friend!' Catra was breathing less rapidly, she looked up at Adora

' I'm right here, okay? I'm not letting you go' Catra stared at her and rasped ' you should've a long time ago ' before she fainted

' CATRA!' Adora yelled

'Adora, it's okay, she fainted, she'll be fine' bow reasoned.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Glimmer teleported Catra onto a bed in the guest room (Adora's was stiff and Glimmer wanted her to be comfortable) Adora had been sitting by Catra's side for a long time, holding her hand, looking for any sign that she'd be fine. ' I meant everything i said, y'know? ' she knew Catra couldn't hear her but talking helped. 'You'll never be a monster to me, no matter what. That wasn't me back there, i'd never say those things to you. And they're not true either, you're a good person who did bad things, and if anything, it's my fault, i should've treated you better back then, i didn't want you to feel the way you did. I don't care how long it takes to work through things, I don't care about what happened before, I don't care if even the whole world will hate you, i'll still be by your side'

Adora leaned down and planted a kiss on Catra's forehead ' I will always love you ' 

' M'lady, the prisoner is awake, would you like to speak to them? ' a guard asked as they popped in

' I would LOVE to speak to them' Adora said angrily

Catra opened her eyes when Adora left, 'did she really mean it?' she thought

she snuck out and followed Adora, she didn't know why, but she did anyway

As Adora walked in, Double Trouble flashed a devious smile ' how did you like my performance, darling? 

Adora gripped her sword tightly as she demanded, 'what did you say to her?'

'I simply told her the truth, dear, she's an awful person, the most toxic character I've played. She's done awful things, i listed every one of them for her, you should've seen her face, she nearly ruined everything for everyone else on this planet just because of how selfish she is, she's a monster and you know it.'

At those words, Adora ran into the prison, forcing Double Trouble to stand against the wall ' you know _nothing_ about her ' She yelled, ' You don't know how she hates mice, you don't know how she's scared of thunderstorms, you don't know how much she enjoys grey ration bars, you don't know how she's a kind person when no one's looking, you don't know how she constantly sleep-talks and most of all, you don't know how much of a wonderful person she's become. So if you think for a second that you can walk in and bully her for a past she's moved on from, i'll personally make sure to take care of you'

Double Trouble was scared, even they couldn't create such a threatening scene ' you really love that girl, don't you?' they didn't expect Adora to answer.

'Yeah i do, and if i ever catch you near her again, you'll be answering to She Ra' 

Catra just stared at Adora then, the anger that she saw after the portal paled in comparison to this, Adora's eyes looked like ice on fire, they were angry, her pupils were pinpricks, She looked like she'd kill Double Trouble with a moment. As Adora walked out, she was faced with Catra'

There were tears still clinging to Catra's eyes as she said ' Hey Adora '

Without thinking, Adora hugged her 'Catra _please_ You're a great person who made many mistakes, please don't let them define you, i can't lose you' 

Catra stared into space, wide eyed, then she slowly hugged Adora back. This time, Catra wasn't going anywhere, 

They did a sleepover with Bow and Glimmer that night, they set Double Trouble free but they'd be charged with trespassing if they dared step back in. That day, catra left her worries behind for once, she just wanted to be herself, without all the stuff behind her. It was a long road to recovery and forgiveness, but with Adora there after all these years, she knows that she can do it


End file.
